prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG45
is the 45th episode of the season [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!]], and also the 239th episode of the ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Syrup rushes everyone to hurry up and unlock the Rose Garden doors after he fears the others will leave him behind. '' Summary Syrup comes into the kitchen to find everyone making pancakes. The girls ask him for help and explain of their plans to head off to the Cure Rose Garden while he stays behind to finsih making them. Then they take off; but just then he awakens to realize he had a bad dream. Kurumi comes into the room and tells him to come down because the Miso Soup she made is getting cold. Later, Syrup goes out for a fly and he talks to Mailpo about his desires to regain his memories. However, he also wants to remain with his friends. When he returns the others ask him to lend them a hand making pancakes, causing him to panic that his dream will come true until Nozomi stays behind to lend a hand. As he mixes the dough, the Rose Pact starts shining and King Montblanc wakes up. Meanwhile, in Eternal, Anacondy was presenting her report to the boss- but he is less then concerned, only thinking about his desires to get into the Cure Rose Garden. Back at Natts House, King Montblanc informs them that they should gather the remaining Momarchs. Milk and Syrup decide to handle it and fly back for home after Syrup worriedly thinks about leaving the others. Meanwhile, at Eternal, Mucardia wondered what Anacondy is hiding at her desk. He tries to open it, only to find out she wired it to electricute anyone who tries opening it. As she reurns he is suddenly gone, as is the letter. At Natts House, the girls wait for them to return when Mucardia suddenly appears. He announces he has business with Syrup, but he forms a Hoshina using his pendant after they reveal he left already. They try to fight it but it winds up being very strong. Syrup and Milk return with the four rulers and Milk changes into Kurumi to transform into Milky Rose, changing just intime to save them. The coins that hit the ground begin to explode, injuring the Cures and making Syrup change back into fairy form. He shows Syrup the letter he found, trying to force him to remember his past, but Syrup hesitates, worriedly thinking that if he gains them back he will lose his new friends. Dream approaches them and forces Mucardia to release Syrup as she promises him that they will go to the Cure Rose Garden together. The Hoshina attacks and a mist is formed, allowing Syrup to change into his human form and reveal his concerns to her- about how he worries over losing them. Coco and Natts appear and make a vow to protect everyone and to see to it that they all go to the Cure Rose Garden together. Suddenly, the Palmier Kingdom crown appears and splits into two, allowing both Coco and Natts to gain it and call upon power to help Milky Rose. She defeats the Hoshina using Metal Blizzard and the Cures use Rainbow Rose Explosion to try to rid of Mucardia. But as he tries to escape he finds himself glued to the floor, unable to move because of Anacondy. The Monarchs unite their powers to open the door to Cure Rose Garden and they head inside, walking on water that leads them through- with Anacondy following them. She tosses away her reports while saying she will kill Flora. Major Events *King Montblanc completes his rehabilitation, finally allowing for the Cures to prepare to enter the Cure Rose Garden. *Mucardia steals the letter from Flora to force Syrup to remember who he is and what was inside. *Anacondy attempts to kill Mucardia by forcing him to take a Rainbow Rose Explosion without a means of escape. *The gate to the Cure Rose Garden is opened by the power of Coco, Natts and the Four Rulers. *Anacondy appears before the Cures at the gate to the Cure Rose Garden. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Four Rulers Villains *Mucardia *Anacondy *Boss *Hoshina Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!